Darker times
by Randomnessgirl1
Summary: This is a darker story of crime as Wordgirl progresses. Rated T for guns, violence, and character death.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This is a lot darker than usual. Well this takes place in an Alternate universe. Where Wordgirl faces a lot harder crime, basically dealing with guns and other weapons. So yeah here it is! I do not own Wordgirl!**

**Wordgirl's POV**

Being a superhero sounds like a great thing when you start out. When I first started I wasn't afraid. I faced off with robots, The Butcher, Two-Brains, and lots more. All were easy. I'd rarely ever got into life-threatening situations. Then when I came about 14, I learned about a whole different kind of villains. A kind that killed. I remember my very first time dealing with them…

I heard the bank alarm go off. I didn't think any unusual. I was home alone, Bob was on a date with Bosco, and so I decided to go alone. I changed into Wordgirl and headed off. I stormed into the building and yelled "Stop right there!" To my astonishment it was none of the usual villains.

A man with a gun yelled "On the ground now with the others before I shoot!" Everyone on the ground looked anxiously at me urging me to do something.

I was shocked by the weapon. I knew what it was; it just was bewildering I was facing a man with one. My instinct told me to stand my ground. "Look, sir, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." I said making a small advancement toward the man. "Just put the gun down."

The man yelled again. "Look, kid, this isn't a toy! Step any closer and I will shoot you." There was a hint of terror in the man's voice as he fumbled with the gun a bit before pointing it straight at me.

To tell you the truth, I had no clue what to do. I'd never had experienced anything like that before, and I was terrified at that second, and I made the worst mistake of trying to step closer to calm the man down. "Sir, please, just put-" I was silenced by a shot. I turned away the minute I heard the shot, as a new pain shattered into my body. I fell to the ground and looked at my wound. I nearly cried at the pain, as I watched red blood flutter to the surface of my arm. A terrible thought rushed to my head that moment; If I didn't turn away the bullet would have hit my heart.

"I warned you kid! Now stay there with the rest, while I get my withdrawal." He snickered a bit at the remark. He then proceeded to start stuffing money into bags. He mused to himself, "By the time I'm gone, I'm sure the paramedics will take care of you. If they get here on time, that is."

I can't tell you how much I wanted to lie there. I just wanted to stay there and did as told, but my superhero instincts kicked in. I zoomed at supersonic speed, feeling unbearable pain as I flew. I tied him up with the gun he had injured me with. I smirked a bit, and tried to keep my confident attitude. "I'm not an ordinary kid," I told him. " And I can't wait to see you in jail." The police came in as I started to feel weak. I looked at my arm, and noticed the plethora of blood coming out of the wound. I then blacked out. Later I woke up in the hospital. My dad, brother, mother, and bob were there looking over me.

"Oh, Becky, you're alright!" My mom yelled.

I stopped for a second, when did they find out. "Bob?" I turned my head weakly over to my trusted friend.

"I told them," He explained in monkey. "They needed to know what happened to their daughter."

"Honey, why didn't you tell us?" My father asked quietly.

"I did." I said, pain filling my body with every word. "You never believed me."

"I'm sorry pumpkin. I'm just glad you're all right." My dad added.

"Honey, I need you to promise me something." My mother said holding my hand.

"What Mom?" I asked quietly.

"I want you to promise us you'll give up being Wordgirl." My mom said.

Fear pumped through my veins as she said that. "NO!" I yelled out. My family looked at me shocked. "I can't! Who will protect the city?"

"Let the adults do this." My mother continued. Her voice was like ice as she said "Honey you were lucky you didn't die after this. Please I don't want you to get hurt."

I looked down away from my family. "I'd love to Mom, I really would, but I can't. I know that this is dangerous, trust me I've been in situations like this. I promise I'll be careful. That's about the best I can do,"

A silence swept over us for a few minutes before my dad added, "Fine honey, but I swear, if you ever get hurt like this again, no more. Got it?"

"I get it." I said solemnly.

Yeah, that promised didn't survive. As crime got nastier so did my bruises. It's hard to be careful when avoiding getting shot at. Either way, things just got worse after this.

**Me: Yeah, I can't believe I wrote this. It just came to me and it kept coming and coming. I might actually continue this. Well, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Again this is a darker story than I normally do. I still can't believe this dark story I'm getting ideas for, especially around Christmas when it's jolly. Well, please read! I do not own Wordgirl.**

**Wordgirl's Pov**

When I was 15, I had changed a lot. For one I acted more mature than most 15 year olds, then again I had seen and done things most 15 year olds hadn't. I was envious of Violet and her calm, happy-go-lucky attitude. I wished I could have had that attitude and not have to worry about crime fighting. The biggest thing that had changed about me was, I had a gun, or at least Wordgirl carried one on her belt. I never used it on anyone who didn't have a gun. I remember explaining that to Tobey. When he first saw the weapon he got down on his knees begging for forgiveness. At first I had no idea what he meant, until I saw the weapon on my belt. Either way I never wanted to use it. I quickly learned though it was necessary.

It was an average day that morning. I had breakfast with Bob, fought with TJ over the TV, played with Violet, even met up with Scoops and help with an article on Wordgirl. Then I heard the jewelry alarm go off. I quickly stopped what I was doing, transformed into Wordgirl and flew off. I entered a scene that was shocking, but at the same time familiar.

A man with a gun was having Reginald fill a bag with jewels. He turned around to face me. A shocked looked appeared on his face, as I went for my gun, but at the same time he grabbed his and grabbed Reginald and pointed the gun to his head. "If you shoot me, I shoot him!"  
I pointed my gun at him. "Just let him go, and we can work this out." I was terrified. I could tell Reginald was terrified. I was shaking the gun a bit. Did I know how to use it? Yes. Had I ever use it on a person? No.

Apparently the man could sense my uneasiness. "Scared? I know how to use my weapon. Do you? Shoot me. C'mon, show me what you got superhero."

I trembled with the gun. I had it set, and put my finger on the trigger, but I couldn't pull it back. I just couldn't.

A smirk appeared on the man's face. He then pulled the trigger.

"REGINALD!" I cried zooming to the shopkeeper. The man with the gun raced off taking the jewels with him. I could have cared less about that man. I crouched down next to the bleeding shopkeeper. "Don't worry I'll call 911." I pulled out my cell phone and dialed 911.

"Hello?" A woman responded.

"It's Wordgirl. There was a robbery at The Old Fancy Smanchy Jewelry Store, and Reginald got hit with a bullet. I need help NOW." I said trying to keep my hysteria down.

"Don't worry. Help is on the way." The woman told her.

"Wordgirl?" A weak voice called.

"Reginald?" I responded tears rushing down my face. The blood was surfacing quickly from the man's head.

"I need to tell you something before I pass on." He said weakly.

"You are not dying, Reginald. The ambulance is coming. You'll be fixed up." I said trying to smile. I could hear the sirens, granted I had super hearing so they still could have been miles away.

"We both know I'm not making it. So, please tell people I'm sorry for treating them so rudely. And tell my wife I love her, please?" He said.

I was shocked. Reginald had a wife? "I will." I choked out.

He smiled a bit. "Thank you." He made a little groan. "Great I'm going to get blood all over my mustache, especially right after I got it waxed." He whispered half heartily.

I smiled humoring the man. "It never fails." I said. "Reginald, please don't die."

"Well, it's not like I want to." He said with an indignant tone. He let out a small groan. I noticed him getting paler, and looked to see the pool of blood next me, and seeing some of it actually on me. The man's body started to become limp.

"Reginald! Reginald?" I cried shaking him. That was about the time Police Commissioner Watson came in. I looked up at him. "You're too late."

"I'm sorry." Watson said helping me up. "I hate to tell you this, but you have to come down to the station with me. So we can find out who the…person was." The paramedics came in and put Reginald on the stretcher.

I put my head down. I had to remain strong. "I know, but first I have to go tell my family." I told him. He was taken aback by my comment, I could tell. "They need to know."

"Alright." He said. He looked nervous. Very few people knew I was Wordgirl, but to me, it always felt like too many. My parents and brother knew, along with the doctors, and the police knew as well. There were just too many chances of a villain finding out, and I never wanted to be in that situation.

"Thank you." I zoomed back home. My dad was watching TV.

"Hello, Beck-" He stopped a look of pure dread appeared on his face. "What happened? Are you ok?" He cried jumping up looking me over.

"Dad, I'm ok." I said. I looked down realizing that I had managed to get covered in Reginald's blood. "Reginald got shot at the jewelry store."

"Is he?" My dear father couldn't continue.

"Yeah." I said looking towards the floor. "What worse is the crook got away! I have to go the station to file a report. I had to tell you. I didn't want you to worry about me."

My dad had a forlorn look on his face. "I can't believe this happened." He slumped back into the couch. What was worse is I could believe it happened. It happened too often to me.

"He told me to tell people he was sorry for being rude." I said remembering his final words. "I'll be home soon."

My dad stared at me blankly running his hands through his hair. "I just can't believe that he was…" His voice trailed. He couldn't bring himself to say it. "Becky remember, if you EVER need to talk about this, or anything tell me or Mom."

"I will." I winked at my dad as I flew out the door to the police station. They started asking me the usual questions. "What did the man look like? What happened?" I kept telling them answer after answer. Everything was alright, until a woman busted in the room.

"What happened to Reginald? Where is my husband!" The woman squealed with hysteria.

"He was…murdered." I said being brave enough to say the dreadful word.

The woman let out a gasp. "He can't. This has to be a joke, some sick kind of joke!" She yelled.

I stood up and put my arm around the woman to calm her. "This isn't a joke. The jewelry store was being robbed and…things turned ugly. He wanted me to tell you he loved you." I told her tears falling down my face.

The woman nearly fainted. "He…He…" She shook her head and turned her rage towards me. "WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HIM!" she yelled out. "YOU'RE A SUPERHERO! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE THIS NEVER HAPPENS!" She started to cry.

"I'm sorry. I tried my best." I started to say. I went to comfort her.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped. "Thanks to you, my husband is dead!" She continued to bawl.

I was unnerved then, unsure of what to response. The truth was I couldn't help agreeing with her. If I had only done something sooner…that day I made a promise that the murderer was going to pay for what he had done. Little did I know, I was going to meet him a lot sooner than I wanted to.

It was a week or two later when Dad, Mom, TJ, and I took a trip to the bank. Bob had gotten sick that day, and my parents decided to leave him home alone, much to my discontent. We waited in line when a shot was heard above the crowd. "DOWN ON THE GROUND! NOW!" A man's voice screeched above the crowd. I stopped when I heard it recognizing as the man who killed Reginald. I was still standing as everyone else started to crouch on the ground. "YOU TOO!" The man yelled towards me. I ducked underneath a desk. "Now give me the loot, NOW!" The man yelled motioning towards the female teller. She stifled a scream as he pulled out his gun.

I looked around, seeing no one was paying attention to me, and whispered, "Word up." The light engulfed her as she turned into Wordgirl. "Stop right there!" I yelled.

The man whipped around. His shocked look faded into a look of bemusement. "You again? I thought you learned from our last battle." He called icily. "Why don't you be a good child and get on the ground?"

I snarled at the man, and pulled my out my gun. "There is not going to be anymore deaths." I told him. I felt a burning hatred in my heart for this man.

"There won't be." He said calmly. Then to my surprise he grabbed a person and held the gun to their heads, just like with Reginald. "As long as you stand down."  
My heart skipped a beat when I realized he had grabbed TJ, MY brother. A rage was controlling me.

"TJ!" My mom called and went to grabbed him.

"Don't think about it woman." The man spat.

My dad grabbed my mother and pulled her next to him. I took this as my chance to stop him. I lunged for the gun. I had managed to knock TJ to the ground. Then, somehow, I was in the air, holding the man, with his gun pointed at him. Fury filled me. I kept seeing him killing Reginald, and him getting ready to do the same with TJ. A dark force in me wanted to pull that trigger, to have him pay for what he had done. I looked at the man. His fear was evident. My head was debating whether I should fire the shot or not. It wouldn't make things right. As a famous quote once said, 'an eye for an eye leaves everyone blind.' But the anger that had just been released demanded him to pay for what he had done. I surprised him by lowering the weapon. I looked him straight into the eyes, my voice low and strong. "You are not even worthy of death. You are scum! If I ever hear off you causing any trouble, the suffering of my vengeance would make you WISH you were dead, and welcome it." Pain and fury fueled me at the second.

That was until a solitary voice woke me from my trance. "Wordgirl?"

I turned to look down to see my brother, looking worriedly at me. I realized I was becoming no better than the man before me. "Anyway, is everyone alright?" I questioned.

There were lots of responses of yes. I smiled. For once, no one got hurt.

"I'll just take this man, off to jail now." Before I flew off to the jail I motioned for my parents to meet me at home. At soon as I dropped him off and explained who the man was, I went home. I needed to see Bob. Something had come over me when I was in that fight, but I didn't know what. I needed to see if this was a Lexiconian thing that he hadn't told me about. Unfortunately, when I asked him he didn't know.

This was the problem of being the only one of your kind. There was no one I could level with. No one understood what I went through. Then, again, who could? I was the only female, humanoid, Lexiconian on this planet. Leveling with my adoptive mother helped, but there was no idea she could understand what I was going through. She never had been in this situation before. I was alone.

**Me: I finally finished this chapter! Again please review to let me know what I could do better, what you liked, and what you disliked even. Next chapter there might be a bit of romance. Anyway speaking of reviews here my replies to a few of them. **

**Snickerdoodle8P: I'm glad you liked it. Though I should have probably put a warning on how dark it would be compared to my other stories…**

**Chessefan101: Again glad you like it! ^^ Oh, and please don't die, I'd hate for that to happen!**

**Purplelighting12: YAY! THANKS!  
Acosta perez ****jose Ramiro: I think that Becky is highly resistant, but I don't think she invincible. So bullets will kill her, just not as easily as it would kill a human, like Reginald. **

**K T 129: I'm glad you find this interesting. Thanks for the review! ^u^**

**And as a little side note in case you're wondering, music inspires me to write stories. Different songs influence the kind of stories I write. For this chapter the song that gave me the most inspiration was 'Going Under' by Evanescence. **


	3. Chapter 3 The death of Dr Two Brains

**Me: ok this story is taking a new turn. My sister is here and has help me think of a **_**lot **_**of little plot turns and twist that would be a lot better than the original. Plus, will Wordgirl not be ageing every chapter anymore. I do not own Wordgirl or any of its original characters, but I do own plot, and characters that have NOT appeared in the show, like Mirage. I also do not making any money off of this, **_**which stinks**_**. **

I am officially 16 and can legally drive. Though it not as a big deal when you can fly everywhere at the speed of sound, but that's just me. Nothing could ruin my mood today. The sun was shining. I had a date with my boyfriend, Scoops, tomorrow and so far everything was great. Nothing could put a damper on my mood. I heard the grocery alarm go off. Well nothing except that. Why couldn't I have ONE villain free day? Just one? I sighed before saying "Word up!" I then took off towards the grocery store.

As I appeared in the grocery store manager told me, "you just missed him."

"Who was it?" I asked irritatedly.

"The one with two brains and has a thing for cheese." He responded

Well at least it wasn't someone with a weapon. "Thanks." I zipped off to Two Brains's Lair without another word.

"Stop right there, Two Brains!" I yelled as I appeared in the doorway.

"Not so fast, Wordgirl. We have you surrounded, and outnumbered." The doc pointed out.

I scowled noticing his henchmen on either side of me. I got prepared for battle when a voice called out, "As entertaining as this is, I have to interrupt you here." I turned around to see a man maybe 2-3 years older than me. He was wearing a black mask and a black suit.

"What are you doing here? This is **my** lair! SO GET OUT!" Two Brains called out annoyed.

"I am here to make sure that pest finally gets destroyed, so back off mouse-man!" The man retorted.

"MOUSE-MAN?" Dr. Two-Brains roared. "I AM DOCTOR TWO-BRAINS TO YOU BUB!" He jabbed the man's chest on the last word. I could tell that this wasn't going to end well.

A smirk appeared on the man's face. "Ah, I thought it was something like that." He simply pushed Two-Brains aside. "Now let me do my job. I've been paid good money to have this girl killed, and I intend to receive payment." He calmly stepped towards me. I took an immediate dislike to the man. He talked about killing as though it was an art, and he wanted to kill me so that didn't make him on the top of my friends list.

"There is no way you are going to kill me, whoever you are." I spat at him.

"Oh how rude of me, I never told you my name." The man said smiling sinisterly. He still advanced towards me, as I started to back up. His form started to change as he stepped closer. He was getting shorter, his hair getting longer and turning brown, even his clothes starting to change. "My name is Mirage," I heard my own voice speak. I looked in shock seeing another me. "And I am your worst nightmare." Then he flew at me and knocked me to the ground.

The battle commenced and I quickly found that Mirage was skilled in combat. To worsen the matter now he had both my speed and strength. You know I've heard the saying, 'I am my own worst enemy', but this is ridiculous! I scowled at the man and whipped him around, but to my astonishment he stopped himself in midair. Mirage promptly came at me with a flying kick, terrible choice on his part. I merely sidestepped and he crashed where I was standing a few seconds ago. I delivered a swift kick to Mirage's side causing him to fly in the air again.

"Which one is which, Boss?" I heard one of Two-Brains assistants ask.

"I have no clue." The doc replied.

Mirage smiled still in the air in my form. "Catch me if you can superhero." He called and shot off.

I snarled and shot off after his trail. I stopped where it disappeared. I scanned the area not knowing what to except. I heard a rustling noise behind me. Out popped Dr. Two-Brains, or was it him?

"Kid what's going on here?" He asked nervously.

"You know exactly what is going on Mirage." I called.

"Wait, what? It's me Doctor Two-Brains. You can trust me." He said coaxingly.

I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. Was he the real Dr. Two Brains? I pulled out my gun.

"Woah! What are you doing with that! I'm your friend." Dr. Two-Brains cried.

That solved it. Two-Brains would never call me his friend. "Bye Mirage." I said firing the shot. Two-Brains let out a groan clutching his head where the shot hit.

"Nice shot, too bad it was the wrong person." I heard my voice call behind me.

I wheeled around. No. I couldn't have. I didn't. "You…you." I struggled getting words out.

"Hey you can't blame me for this one." He said in a taunting tone. Then he stopped. Mirage looked at his form before continuing, "Or I guess you can. How does it feel Wordgirl? To know you just killed an innocent bystander. Painful? Crushing?" He continued to taunt.

I stopped. "Leave. Me. Alone." I said my voice rough. He opened his mouth to say something, before I cut him off. "If you don't leave, Two-Brains won't be the only one dead." I spat out angrily.

Mirage just smiled. "Fine, I'll leave you to your thoughts, but remember, your days are numbered." He called before flying away.

I watched angrily as he flew off, and then raced into action. I ran over to the doctor. I quickly checked for a pulse. It was slow, but it was there, if I hurried he still might make it.

"Wordgirl?" I heard the henchman call.

"Guys, Two-Brains was shot I'm taking him down to the hospital right now" I told them.

"Will he be alright?" The talkative one asked.

"If I hurry he should be, now please I have to go." I said annoyed. I picked up Two-Brains gingerly and flew off. In a few minutes he was in the ER. I waited for what seems like hours, then again, it had to have been, before Professor Tubing came in. "What is going on? Will Two-Brains be alright?" I asked him

"Well, Two-Brains managed to get shot in the mouse brain, so we had to get rid of it. He seems to be recuperating however." The Professor told me.

"Wait. Does that mean?" I asked a hope rising within me.

"Only time will tell." A forlorn look was on the professor's face.

The next day, I told Scoops that I couldn't make the date. He was upset, but understood that I was busy. Though he didn't know what I was busy with. I sat outside the waiting room. What if Steven was back? Would he remember? And if he did, could we trust one another? Could he still be the same person I knew when I was 10? Only one way to find out.

"Wordgirl?" The nurse asked. I looked back up at her. "You can see him now."

"Thanks." I said uncomfortably, I stepped in the doorway and took a peek at the doctor before I went in. He still looked like old Dr. Two Brains, minus the mouse brain that is. I took a deep breath and came in, so he could see me.

"Hello, Wordgirl." Two-Brains said brightly. "I had the strangest of dreams. I had turned into a strange mouse-human thing. Ridculous, huh?" He smiled and chuckled a bit.

Did he remember anything? "Doc, what's the last thing you remember?" I asked.

"Well, for one Wordgirl I'm a professor. There is a difference. The last thing I remember before the dream happened was doing an experiment with Squeaky." I stepped closer to him. "When on Earth did you get so tall?"

I shuddered. He thought that Two-Brains had been a dream? I didn't know what to say. He should know the truth, I thought. "Steven, the dream was real."

"What? That can't be true. I would never…" His voice trailed. "Oh my." He buried his hands in his face. "I can't believe this, I…I" He stopped. "Wordgirl, I am so sorry for everything after all these years." He told me.

"I know it wasn't your fault." I told him, trying to soothe him. "I can forgive you if you can forgive me."

"For what?" he asked perplexed.

"For shooting you." I said timidly looking towards the floor.

"If you didn't shoot me, then I wouldn't be here now." Steven pointed out.

"I guess, but I still feel terrible about it." I said sadly.

"Well, I guess we forgive each other." Steven said smiling.

"I guess so." I said smiling for a second. I stood next to the bed in silence for a few moments before I heard Steven laughing. A nice laugh, not the crazed laugh that Two-Brains used. "What is so funny?" I asked.

Steven smiled at me. "I could go for a big hunk of cheese right now." I just stared at him, before we both busted out laughing. Sure, things may not be like it was in the old days, but at least I had my friend back. I also made a promise to myself that second, no more guns. I couldn't use one after what happened today, what happened if Two-Brains died instead of becoming Steven again? I already felt guilty enough.

**Meanwhile Mirage returns to his mysterious employer…**

"What do you mean you didn't kill her!" My boss yelled at me.

"I have a plan, Boss, trust me." I replied slyly.

"Remember, no dead Wordgirl, no money." He warned me.

'Don't fret, I've got this covered." A thought popped into my head, so I added, "Why do you want to kill her anyway?"

"Because, it's hard to take over the world with her here, I know that from experience." Boss smiled evilly. "It's her fault for getting in the way too many times. Now remember kill her and you'll receive payment."

"Alright, alright. I'll get right on it." I said backing away from my employer.

"Soon." I heard him say I left. "Soon this world will be mine."

**Me: Ok several things I have to say here. One, yeah the romance I promised will be coming sometime. Two, while I'm remembering, time to answer reviews.**

**Birdy: Hi sis, finally you review. Anyway thanks for giving so many great ideas for this story I think it's taking a turn for the better.**

**Snickerdoodle8p: I'm glad its Tobey approved though he really upset now that Becky is dating Scoops. Oh and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR HAVING BECKY DATE SCOOPS!**

**K T 129: I also didn't like the appeal of WG with a gun. One of the many reason she disowns it this chapter. I couldn't imagine WG actually firing it at someone. Oh, and nice to meet another Evanescence fan. Also, I hated killing a character. And even though Reginald was rude, really really rude, I felt bad for killing him.**

**Purplelighting12: Glad you like it so far!**

**Third thing I have to add is this story might actually start to get lighter compared to the beginning. Though be happy that my sis gave me ideas, because I was going to just kill TB, without him coming back. Another thing, how many of you were scared by the title? Oh, and who is the mysterious man who wants Wordgirl dead? Finally, yes, Steven is back, but he still has the weird craving for cheese, and still part mouse, just without the evil mouse brain. Hope this has cleared up anything! Oh, and just to add this story has gotten more reviews then any of my others! THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! Wow this is long….**

**P.S It's Me Birdy! ^^ I was editing the final copy and wanted to tack on a little note. Thanks to all who support my little sister's writings. She works really hard on it. Reminds me of me at that age, but I was more of an Rper. Well anyway we have brains stormed some exciting plot twists so hang on to you hat's guys! It's going to be a rocky ride! Later!**


End file.
